1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a wall electrode type liquid crystal display device, and particularly, to a method for manufacturing a liquid crystal display device in which formation of a wall and formation of an insulating and planarizing film are improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
The liquid crystal display device has characteristics such as a high display quality, a thin thickness, a light weight, and low power consumption so that the liquid crystal display device is widely used from a small portable terminal to a large size television.
In the meantime, a viewing angle property is a concerned problem in the liquid crystal display device. Therefore, in order to achieve a wider viewing angle, an IPS (in-plane switching) mode liquid crystal display device is suggested. In the IPS mode, in a state where liquid crystal molecules are horizontally laid, an electric field which is parallel to a substrate is applied to the liquid crystal molecules to rotate the liquid crystal molecules in a horizontal plane so that a light quantity of a backlight is controlled to display an image.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication (JP-A) No. Hei6(1994)-214244 discloses a liquid crystal display device which includes m×n pixels arranged in a matrix, an active element in each of the pixels, a driving unit which applies a predetermined voltage waveform, and an electrode pair which maintains a gap between upper and lower substrates in the pixel to be constant and has a predetermined structure in which an electric field, which is parallel to surfaces of the substrates, is applied between the electrode pair to control an orientation state of the liquid crystal molecules to modulate light (see Abstract).
Further, in order to implement a liquid crystal display device which includes an electrode pair between upper and lower substrates and applies an electric field, which is parallel to surfaces of the substrates, to the electrode pair to control an oriented state of the liquid crystal molecules, prior to the present invention, a liquid crystal display device is suggested in which a plurality of pixels are arranged in a matrix, each pixel includes large walls which extend in a longitudinal direction of each of the pixels at both ends of the pixel and a small wall which extends between the large walls to be parallel to the large walls and has a lower height than the large walls, a TFT side electrode is formed on the small wall, and a wall electrode is formed at a side of the larger wall (JP Application number: 2012-66655).